Revenge: The son of Barbosa
by BabyBoo0968
Summary: 12 Years have passed, an unexpected visitor shows up, and is after revenge, who is this visitor, and can Jack, Will and Elizabeth stop him? NO SLASH! Mild Violence


Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Except the character of Isabelle Turner and the Character of Bill Barbosa, the Son of Captain Barbosa, so you don't get confused by the name  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Fan Fic. And I hope that it is enjoyable, please R/R, I will gratefully accept any Tips and criticism on what I need to improve on, Because I don't expect my work to be perfect, And if you want to see the next Chapter, please tell me, Most Comments are Gratefully Appreciated.  
  
Rating- PG 13, For Mild Violence  
  
Summary: 12 Years have passed, an unexpected visitor shows up, and is after revenge, who is this visitor, and can Jack, Will and Elizabeth stop him? NO SLASH! Mild Violence  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Introductions/ An Unexpected Guest  
  
Isabelle Turner was a very pretty girl, looking much like her father more then her mother, even at 12 years of age. Isabelle's mother, Elizabeth Turner, stayed home doing stuff that Isabelle did not know of while she was there. Isabelle's Father, William Turner, more commonly called Will, was a Blacksmith, who made Swords and such. Isabelle has most of Will's personality traits, though she has some of Elizabeth's. Her eyes were brown, and she had black, wavy hair, which, unless in the presence of her mother, father, or others, she kept it out of a bun, with it hanging down at her shoulders. She was thin, like Elizabeth was when she was her age, but she wasn't short, nor was she tall, she was just the right size for her age. To most people she appeared weak, but she really wasn't.  
  
Right now, Isabelle had just gotten out of school, which was incredibly boring in her point of view, and was starting to walk home, when a boy, who was two years older then her had approached her, with his group of friends, who all were at least two years older. "What is this? A little wuss running home to her father?" he said, Isabelle did not know who this boy was, but wanted to avoid confrontation. "No, I'm going home because I simply care to go home, not that its any of your business anyway" she said, this got the boy mad, as you could see his face turning red "What did you say to me?" he asked. "I said that its none of your business what I do" she said "Now, If you'll excuse me" she said, trying to walk past them, but the boy grabbed her arm and turned her around "You won't talk to me like that"  
  
He said, getting ready to hit her, but she was faster, she drew back her right hand, which was curled into a fist, and punched him square in the nose. He immediately let go of her to hold his nose, which had slightly started to bleed "Maybe that'll teach you something" she said, and took that as her cue to leave, so she walked past them, none of them really wanting to bother anymore now that their leader had just been hit by a twelve year old girl, and as she was walking down the street, past some of the shops, he yelled out "You're a dead girl Turner!" She just continued walking, when she was out of their sight, she grabbed the hand she had used to hit him with, as it was now in pain, since she usually didn't hit people unless they bothered her, which they did most of the time, so she wondered why her hand hadn't gotten used to it by now, she looked at it and noticed it had started to swell, it turned a light shade of red, and was slightly bigger then the left one.  
  
She came up on her house, and opened the door, one of the maids, Mary, had saw her hand "Whats happened to your hand Miss Turner?" she asked "Nothing, I'm fine, Do you know where my mother is Mary?" she replied hiding her hand from view "She went to town for a bit, should be back soon Miss" she said "Thank you Mary" she replied, and headed to the kitchen, she walked in, the Kitchen was white and pale blue, it had allot of cabinets and the dining room, where they ate, was attached to it, she walked to one of the cabinets and got out one of those things you put Ice in, she couldn't remember what it was called, and filled it with Ice, hoping to make it to her room before her Mother got home.  
  
She pulled her hair back in a bun, and turned to leave the kitchen "What happened to your hand?" asked a voice, she bit her lip and turned to look into the eyes of her Father, Will Turner, he must have been watching her, because he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Nothing, I just hurt my hand, that's all" she replied, Will uncrossed his arms from his chest, and walked over to her, he gently took her hand and looked at it, having broken bones before, he knew what they would feel like, she winced when he did this "Well, Its not broken, but it is swollen quite a bit, how did you do this?" he asked, still looking at her hand, just to make sure, she bit her lip "Um.I turned and hit it into a wall, by accident" she lied, hoping he would buy it.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously "A wall?" he said, more then asked, she nodded her head, "Well, keep ice on it" he said, letting go of her hand, she put the Ice on it, and nodded, she walked out of the kitchen, and started walking up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Her room was a nice white and yellow color, which she liked, she quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, other then that annoying dress she had on, it was too tight, she changed into a more comfortable one, that looked nice, yet was comfortable. She walked back down the stairs, still having the Ice on her hand, and she walked outside and sat on the porch, on a bench of course, it had a lovely view of the ocean, and she wanted to watch it, she started reading the book she had bought down with her while waiting. Her mother soon came home, and looked at her hand, which still had the ice on it, though the swelling had gone down quite a bit "Isabelle, what did you do this time?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, wondering what had happened to her hand this time, she looked up at her Mother "Nothing" she replied in an Innocent voice that almost everybody bought "I just hit it into a wall before, by accident, Father already looked at it and said it isn't broken" she said, Elizabeth nodded and said "Don't stay out here too long". "Yes Mother" replied Isabelle, and Elizabeth walked into the house and found Will, and greeted him with a kiss "I see Isabelle hurt her hand again" she said, "Yes, so it would seem" he replied, "Did you buy the fact that she hit it on a wall?" Elizabeth asked Will, and Will turned on this sly grin "Not for a second" he said.  
  
At that moment, coming over the sea, was a Black ship, with Black sails, coming through the beautiful horizon, and who was on it, none other then Captain Jack Sparrow. He had to come and tell Will and Elizabeth of what he found out, It turns out that the late former Captain Barbosa, had a son, named Bill, who wants revenge for his father's death. Unfortunately, he has decided to take it out on Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, convinced that they killed him. Jack also knew that Will and Elizabeth had a daughter, and had the suspicion that Young Barbosa would most likely go after her as well. The ship stopped at the dock, and Jack informed the crew to come back within the hour, and the ship left, sailing over the horizon into hiding, so as not to be seen. Jack walked to their house, having visited it once before, many many years ago.  
  
Isabelle heard something and put her book down, and her ice pouch thingy, and looked along the side of the house. Jack, noticing the young girl, walked up behind her and put his hand on her arm and turned her around, he didn't know who she was, but he figured she worked in the house "Hello Love", and Isabelle, out of instinct punched him square in the nose, causing him to hold his nose in pain, and she ran into the house and got her Father, who came out followed by her Mother. Will had a sword with him, because he didn't know who this pirate was, holding the sword up he said "No sudden moves, Turn around and tell me who you are" he said. Jack let go of his nose and turned around "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, good to see you again Mate, and you as well Elizabeth" he said.  
  
Elizabeth let her mouth drop open for a second, but then quickly closed it; she didn't know what to say. Will quickly put the sword away "Jack, Its good to see you again as well, I believe you've already met our daughter, Isabelle" he said, indicating to Isabelle who was standing next to her Mother, "Isabelle, pleased to meet you my dear, you look just like your father" he said to the young girl, then turned back to Will, and he wrinkled his nose, since it was still in pain "She's also got some right hook" he said, Will turned to Isabelle "You hit him?" he more or less said it, then asked it. "He grabbed my arm from behind me and turned me around, I didn't know who he was, what was I supposed to do" she told her father in that innocent voice she uses allot of the time, Will then turned back to Jack, after hearing Isabelle's excuse, he couldn't blame her, when a person like Jack crept up behind you and then grabbed your arm and turned you around, it was pretty weird, and he knew she had never met Jack before "There's one thing you have to remember, never sneak up on her" he said, because he had done this before, and he had also gotten hit, and it really did hurt. "I'll have to remember that one mate" he said, then Elizabeth finally found her voice "Jack, What are you doing here?" she asked, her looked at the two of them and then said "I have some news, it turns out that Barbosa had a son" he said  
  
A/N: I'm leaving it off on a cliff hanger here guys, please R/R, I want to know if I Should make a second chapter and continue with the story until its finished, and also if you liked it or not, Thanks!! 


End file.
